


Video: The Whole Shebang

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fanvids [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Glamnation Tour, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You were born for stardom's crown...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: The Whole Shebang

**Program Used** : Sony Vegas Pro 9  
 **Music** : The Whole Shebang by Grant Lee Buffalo

[Adam Lambert - Glam Nation - The Whole Shebang](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogAQnlILhoI)


End file.
